J'aime pas les enfants
by Waders
Summary: Les enfants, voici L. Désormais vous ne vivrez que pour lui. C'est un peu comme ça que Mello et Near avaient interprété sa venue. Ils n'aimaient pas L. Ils l'admiraient, voilà tout.


Titre : J'aime pas les enfants.

Auteur : Wad', à vot' service.

Raiting :... K ? (bon, R.A.S)

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Note : Aloooors… Logiquement, j'ai fait le calcul, Mello et Near doivent avoir entre 10 et 11 ans… Donc faîtes vous une petite idée.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de vacances à la Wammy's house. 

Les enfants disposant d'un enseignement différent des autres, le système scolaire était réellement adaptés aux surdoués qu'ils étaient. Ainsi, c'est le 27 Juillet, en cours de mathématiques, qu'un personnage important fit son apparition à l'orphelinat.

Alors que près de la majorité des élèves recopiait soigneusement le cours écrit sur le tableau noir, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Roger accompagné de deux autres personnes.

Au fond de la classe, un des enfants soupira. Qu'est ce que Roger avait-il bien inventé au juste ?

Toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent donc par souci habituel du règlement et de la politesse, professeur compris. Roger s'avança vers le bureau, et la plupart des élèves reconnurent à ses côtés le fondateur de l'école, son visage en photo sur le bureau du directeur. Watari. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.

- Les enfants, aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial.

Après ça, Roger leur avait confirmé l'identité de l'homme plus âgé qui se trouvait à ses côtés, à savoir le créateur de cette orphelinat. Celui-ci s'avança donc et arbora ce léger sourire rassurant qu'ont les personnes d'un certain âge. C'est grâce à ce mouvement que l'on put enfin voir la personne derrière lui, et les enfants se tordirent le cou pour essayer de la distinguer parfaitement. Et à nouveau les chuchotements reprirent.

Les trois adultes parlèrent quelques secondes ensembles, et le professeur semblait intimidé, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. L'homme qui était entré avec eux attirait le plus de regard mais ne parlait pas ; Il laissait divaguer son regard dans divers recoins de la salle.

Enfin, Watari s'approcha un peu plus et déclara :

- Je vous présente Rei Yamada.

Si lesdits enfants étaient perdus depuis cinq minutes, ce n'était rien par rapport à maintenant. Pourtant, quelques un semblaient savoir de quoi il en retournait, il suffisait d'avoir écouté un peu les conversations durant les années où ils avaient vécu ici. Mais c'était quelque chose que l'on faisait très peu ou que l'on ne comprenait pas toujours quand on a que dix ou onze ans.

Yamada était grand, et assez frêle. Même si on venait de le présenter, il ne regardait pas pour autant la classe, ses grands yeux noirs cernés semblaient perdus dans le vide. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs jais, pas coiffés bien évidemment, retombaient sur son visage, et il secouait de temps à autre la tête pour s'en dégageait. Il était définitivement étrange.

Puis soudain il sembla remarquer qu'ils étaient là et ce qu'on attendait de lui et lâcha d'une voix pâteuse :

- Salut.

Un des gamins aux cheveux pâles, assis au troisième rang, le toisait fixement. Il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine d'élèves tout au plus dans cette classe, et le quatrième rang était le dernier. C'était la place d'un garçon blond qui lui aussi réfléchissait sur le dernier venu. Son regard croisa celui de son camarade une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne le dévie, mais il comprit assez vite qu'il était sur la même longueur d'onde.

Ce Yamada était quelqu'un de très important. Et ils étaient les deux seuls à comprendre suffisamment les adultes pour comprendre qui il était vraiment.

C'était le grand détective dont tout le personnel parlait à tort et à travers. C'était celui pour qui ils étaient là. C'était évident, rien qu'au fait qu'ils ne l'aient pas nommé L, comment on l'entendait si souvent. Yamada était vraiment un nom trop commun, ils devaient avoir choisi ce pseudonyme pour leur laisser une chance de s'en rendre compte. Comprennent qui pourra.

Mais ça, on ne leur dirait pas.

Roger se posta devant eux et prit la parole.

- Yamada est un détective, commença-t-il alors que les visages des enfants s'illuminaient, et il va rester une semaine parmi nous.

La classe acquiesça sagement.

- Je compte sur vous pour faire preuve de toute la politesse qu'il se doit.

Et gentiment ils se répétèrent. Roger et Watari sourirent. Rei se tenait toujours un peu en retrait, les mains dans les poches, frottant son pied contre sa cheville comme s'il se trouvait mal dans ses baskets, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Voyant que les gamins était réceptif, et comment ne pas l'être, quant à l'arrivée du détective, le directeur s'adressa à nouveau à eux.

- Peut-être que vous voulez lui poser quelques questions ?

Alors que tout le monde approuvait joyeusement, Yamada releva soudainement la tête de ses pieds, sortant de sa léthargie à l'entente de son pseudonyme.

- Qu'en dites vous ?

Il ne répondit pas aussitôt, puis passant ses yeux sur chacun des orphelins, finit par hausser une épaule.

- Bien, qui veut commencer ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une forêt de bras levés se dressa d'un même mouvement. Seuls quelques uns semblaient sceptiques et gardaient le silence.

Bien assez tôt le nouveau venu dut subir les habituelles questions de gosses sur sa vie, sur son âge, où était le dernier endroit où il avait enquêté, s'il était le fils de Watari, s'il était meilleur que Sherlock Holmes et d'autres.

Et bien assez tôt il dut répondre respectivement qu'il avait 21 ans, qu'il revenait d'Australie, qu'on lui cachait assez de choses comme ça, et que tout était une affaire de point de vue.

Mais il n'échappa pas à l'inévitable :

- Vous avez une fiancée ?

Prononcé par une fillette au premier rang, chose à quoi il répondit :

- Pas le temps pour la procréation.

Et tous ne comprirent pas. Les réactions de ceux qui comprirent allèrent du rougissement à l'air choqué. Cependant Roger voulu arrêter l'interrogatoire ici, le portrait de l'invité semblant ainsi parfaitement tracé, mais le garçon du dernier rang leva la main, bien qu'on sentait qu'il le faisait à contrecœur.

- Oui, Mello ? dit son directeur

- Vous avez une vie dangereuse ?

Yamada garda le silence, et ses yeux vides fixèrent le dénommé Mello, qui sortait assez du lot avec cette simple question. Celui-ci prenait sur lui pour ne pas baisser les yeux.

Il soupira et passa une main derrière sa nuque.

- Ça ne saurait tarder…

Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, on put apercevoir un fin sourire sur les lèvres de Mello.

Roger, pensant que tout le monde avait donc posé sa question, bien que ce soit faux car le gamin qui jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux avait suivi ça de loin, invita le professeur à reprendre son cours, et précisa à l'adresse des enfants qu'ils croiseraient Yamada assez souvent pendant ces sept jours. Puis ils partirent après avoir salué tout le monde, et ceux qui avaient une oreille fine purent entendre que Watari avait demandé pourquoi leur invité ne disait pas au revoir. La réponse fut le déclic pour Mello…

- J'aime pas les enfants.

… Il détestait ce Yamada. Ou L, peu importe qui ou plutôt ce qu'il était.

Et il détestait tout autant le regard que venait de lui porter Near, devant lui, alors qu'il se fichait éperdument de tout le monde, se cachant derrière ses cheveux blancs.

Si le professeur de maths pensait pouvoir encore faire un cours normal malgré l'excitation de leurs boîtes crâniennes, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

* * *

Free talk :

Oui, c'est pas bien long. Mais c'est fait pour. Je compte publier sept chapitres, chacun entre 1000 et 2000 mots, je pense.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, je n'ai à vrai dire pas grand chose à dire dessus (oui, moi aussi j'ai l'impression de créer cette rubrique rien que pour excuser le peu de mots).

La suite n'arrivera… pas tout de suite. Parce que si j'écris pas mon autre fic sur FMA, Hayatouh va pas être contente (pas taper).

Bon, allez, à la revoyure.


End file.
